


The color in your eyes

by DeathBringer13



Series: First meetings [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBringer13/pseuds/DeathBringer13
Summary: Noctis processed the information, he had hear about that before, in bedtime stories from his dad, and in fairytale books with Ignis. There had been some cases in history too, in which two individuals would finally see the color of their soulmate eyes, the color they couldn't see before.Ignis hadn't been able to see the color of the sky before.Ravus hadn't been able to see the different shades of green when spring arrived.





	The color in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Another fleurentia week entry!

“Long has it been, Noctis,” The newcomer called. 

“Ravus,” Noctis turned to face him.

“You received the Storm's blessing” Ravus advanced and took his sword out pointing it at Noctis,”and yet you know nothing of the consequences.”

“Watch it,” Gladio tried to intervene and found the same sword at his throat. Ignis moved forward to try to help but Ravus raised his arm and stopped any further attempts.

“Be still, all of you,” he commanded, he stared at each one of them to make sure they wouldn't try anything but the instant his eyes meet with Ignis he froze. 

Ignis seemed to be in the same position, his eyes widened and then glared at Ravus who did the same. 

Their little contest didn't go unnoticed by the rest. Gladio moved away from the sword and Ravus didn't even seem to notice. Noctis turned towards his advisor, he had the same expression as when he was trying to solve a riddle. 

“Ignis?” Noctis asked unsure. He turned to Ravus, trying to find out what had caught his friend's attention. 

Ravus lowered his sword and his magitek arm reached out towards Ignis in disbelief, Ravus advanced slowly and Ignis didn't even move away when his hand came in contact with his cheek. 

Nobody moved, Noctis fought the protective instinct that wanted him to summon his sword and get Ravus far away from Ignis. 

Ignis seemed to be in a trance, he reached out too but stopped before he could touch his face, “Your eyes…” 

“OMG!” Prompto cried in disbelief, he turned towards Noctis and tugged his arm until Gladio removed his hands off the prince. He was too excited about the whole thing.

“What's going on?” Noctis demanded. He moved towards the pair with the idea of finding answers but Ravus raised his sword again, Gladio was there in a heartbeat, stopping the blow aimed at Noctis head with his greatsword. The impact shock Gladio and Ravus used that to his advantage, using his elbow he pushed Gladio away against the Regalia. 

Ignis broke out of his spell at the same time and stepped away from Ravus as if he had been burn. He looked extremely distressed. 

“Hey!” Noctis was in front of Gladio and Ignis before Ravus could try something else and summoned the royal arms, “get away from them!” 

“Noctis, a moment-” Ignis tried to stop the imminent fight between both princes but Noctis raised his arm, a silent order to stay out of it. 

“Should the chosen fail, that too is fate,” Ravus said before looking over Noctis’ shoulder where Ignis was. Noctis noticed and he moved again to block Ignis again. 

“I'll say that's far enough,” Ardyn was walking towards then with a big grin on his face, “a hand, your highness?”

“Not from you,” Noctis snapped, he sent his weapons back into the armiger angrily. They weren't ready to face the Chancellor, yet.

“Oh, but I'm here to help,” Ardyn looked around and his gaze landed on Ignis, “But I have witnessed something even more interesting. How cruel can fate be? To be forced to fight your-” 

“That's enough!” Ravus interrupted him before he could finish, “we are done here, let's just go.” 

“But I'm not so heartless as to separate you from your beloved,” Ardyn exclaimed, Ravus pointed his sword at him, clearly irritated. 

“Ardyn!”

Ignis looked away, but Noctis noticed the pain in his eyes, “What are you talking about?!” He looked at Ardyn enraged, “Explain yourself!”

“Your friend seems to know what is happening,” Ardyn smiled. Prompto was shifting from side to side, clearly nervous from the attention.

“Prompto?” 

“They saw the color in each other's eyes.” Was his vague answer as if that solved anything.

“What the fuck!!” Gladio yelled, he looked at Ignis and then at Ravus with disbelief, “that can't be! It's only a legend.” 

“And yet, they were drawn to each other like a moth to a flame after seeing each other,” Ardyn smiled.

Noctis processed the information, he had hear about that before, in bedtime stories from his dad, and in fairytale books with Ignis, and there had been some cases in history too, in which two individuals would finally see the color of their soulmate eyes, the color they couldn't see before. 

Ignis hadn't been able to see the color of the sky before.

“Soulmates…?”

“Such a pity, really,” Noctis turned around after hearing the voice, when had Ardyn moved?

Ardyn extended his hand towards Ignis, an unreadable expression on his face, Noctis summon his weapon along with Gladio and Prompto but to their surprise Ravus was already in front of Ignis with his sword ready to slay. Ignis had one of his daggers out, but his eyes were once again in Ravus. 

“Come on, Commander, are you declaration treason?” Ardyn said amused. 

“You will not put your filthy hands on him,” Ravus growled, eyes flashing with fury. Noctis recalled the tales, when two soulmates found each other they became overprotective of each other, no matter if they just meet. Noctis was a little relieved that Ravus was already demonstrating that he would protect Ignis no matter what. He just worried about how would Ignis react when the time came and they had to face Ravus in a battle. 

“I want to keep them intact, I assure you. But this is certainly the most expressive I have seen you been. Did you fall for him that quickly?” Ardyn took another step, ignoring Ravus deadly glare.

A dagger made him drop his hat, Ardyn whistled in appreciation. 

“Not another step, Chancellor,” Ignis voice was calm, but his friends could tell the seriousness on it. 

“Fine, it's time for us to leave anyway, the Emperador must be waiting for us,” Ardyn turned around, picked up his hat and gave a smile to Noctis, “when we meet again, it will be across the sea. Just so happens that we have business of our own with the sea deity, don't we? Fare thee well, your majesty” he eyed Ignis' for a moment before turning to Noctis again, “and safe travels.”

He waved his hand to Ravus, and he growled before putting his sword away and stepping away from Ignis. The Chancellor smiled and started to walk away, confident that Ravus would follow.

Ravus did follow but stopped and seemed to be debating on whether to say something or not, he made up his mind and spoke up, “I will find you again, Ignis.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it! Comments are appreciated!


End file.
